14 days in hell
by tails the cute fox
Summary: Len is a meister at the DWMA,with tammy as his weapon.But then he recieves the letter from his uncle and EVERYTHING goes wrong


**Hi guys this is my 5****th**** fanfiction since I joined .I kinda borrowed some ideas from angsty freedom fighters story ToRn LiVeS .It's a very good story, but I have only borrowed ideas before you shoot me down in flames ( literally!).So let us begin with the story .oh and in this story, its 4 weeks before Christmas and Len is 11**

**On with the ficcy! **

_**14 days in hell**_

"4 weeks 'till Christmas "Yoh shouted. Len groaned sarcastically, even though he was just as excited. Tammy just sat there and blushed madly." Yoh, can you chuck my iPod over? I'm bored "He owned the latest iPod, the one that could do playlists. As he plugged the white earphones into his ears, the music of Emilie sande's read all about it came out. But not out of the head phones. Out of the regular speakers. Len blushed a deep scarlet, plugged the headphones into the _**right**_ hole and changed the music to Bon Jovi's it's my life. The letterbox clinked as a white envelope slid through .Yoh picked it up and reads it out "it's addressed to you Len "He said, handing it to the confused boy. The letter read:

_Dear Len_

_As you know it is 4 weeks until Christmas and we were hoping that you would come to live here for 2 weeks. Not that you have a choice. If you don't show up for it, I WILL sue the school for enough money that it will have to shut down_

_En Tao_

As yoh looked at his friend he noticed that Len had gone pure white_ ._There was an awkward silence until Len eventually spoke up "Well, see you in 2 weeks "He laughed nervously .But he was scared. And Yoh knew it. " Len, don't go "Yoh started." I have to. I'll try to come to school tomorrow but no guaranties."And with that he gathered up his stuff and left."Will he be ok?"Tammy, his weapon partner, asked but yoh just shook his head "I don't know Tammy, I don't know"

As Len reached his dreaded destination, a shiver slithered up his spine. "Why is uncle so willing to have me over for Christmas? It doesn't make sense "he thought .As Len walked through the crimson doors, his uncle seized him by the neck. "Any trouble and you're a dead child "Len spluttered as his uncle's grip intensified."Understand?"He snarled. Len nodded fearfully, shooting a glance at his mum, Ran, for help. Tracing his glance, his uncle hissed in his ear "and if you're expecting help from the others, you can forget it "His grip relaxed and Len was allowed to come up for air .Unfortunately, Len still had his iPod and en had noticed it. He ripped the headphones from lens ears and crushed his iPod before Len's very own eyes."Get in !"En barked. Len sighed. This was going to be 14 days in hell! Len turned to face his uncle, his face a mask of determination "Uncle if I am to stay here I have a condition: I will continue to go to school "He breathed, trying to be forceful. But to his surprise En agreed .Without argument."Fine. But if you don't return home I will sue the school. And you will end up like that precious IPod of Yours."There was a silence that no one had the guts to break. Then En smiled his malicious and broke it "Let me show you to your 'room' "He grinned, making Len feel **very **uncomfortable .En showed his nephew to his room. The attic. It was dark and formidable, cob webs dangling from the corners .Scorpions hid in the crevasses and crawled all around the walls .Poisonous ones .En pointed to a wooden box and smiled " that is your bed .Enjoy your sleep. Watch out for spiders and scorpions .They may bite "He laughed as he shut the door .Len curled up and wished he was somewhere else. Below him there was a Tao family council.

"Len will have to learn where his place is and Jun, you will help me "he glared at his niece, causing her to look away. He slammed a box of tablets on the table, causing her and her mum to jump "these "he began "are drugs. They will take away the confidence and replace it with depression. And it will make him incredibly ill. There will be a time that he won't be able to move. It will paralyse him for a full 24 hours" Jun nodded .She didn't want to do it but she knew what would happen if she refused. She nodded, lost in the thought of the effect of the drug would have. Could she really do that to her little brother? She went to pick the tablets up when En grabbed it."No, wait until the right moment. His friends will get suspicious and come looking for him" Jun was surprised. Why was his uncle letting him go to school if he was going to carry out his plan?"Len needs to be here at least 3 days before we insert the drug. Understand?"He whispered .Jun nodded in submission as En smiled."Good "He thought "I will make Len's experience here _**very**_ unpleasant "

"Up boy. UP!"En growled, kicking his nephew out of his box. Len rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at the clock next to his 'bed'. "But it's 4 in the morning. School doesn't start for another 3 hours "He whined, resulting with a hefty blow to the face."Yes but you will be walking all the way.5 miles will take you the three hours maybe longer to walk so UP "His uncle shouted ,forcing Len to his knees "Do I get breakfast?"Len asked"No" The child glared and was about to answer back but a blue-purple bruise on his mind made him think otherwise.

Len was all set except for 1 problem-no shoes. He searched high and low but found no scrap of it anywhere. After an hour he gave up and asked his amused uncle "I burned them. Teach you a lesson"En replied calmly, ignoring the annoyed look on his 11 year old nephews face .Grumbling, barefoot and hungry, Len trudged through the door and out onto the jagged rocks. Each footstep was another moment of torture. "Insane .He's utterly mad "he mumbled

It was 8 in the morning when Len got to the school. His feet were bleeding, blistered and red as he stumbled into this class , cursing his uncle .He slammed the door open and everyone's heads turned to see him. Tammy gasped at his appearance. Cuts everywhere, blackish-bluish bruises over his trembling body and blood trickling down his ripped trousers. "Why are you so late? And where are your shoes" professor stein demanded. Len hesitated with his reply. He couldn't tell the truth so he lied "I lost my shoes and spent an hour trying find them. I left at...7 and couldn't waste anymore time looking for them so I came to school without them "Len lied. It was a good enough excuse because professor stein nodded and told him to sit down.

"Liar "Yoh whispered under his breath. He knew that Len's uncle had done something to his shoes, he just knew it. Len slumped down in his chair and placed close attention to the notes put on the board .He noticed Tammy as she inspected his large cut on the arm. Len looked at her wearily and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'yes? Problem?'Tammy blushed sheepishly and turned away to her work. Trey looked at his friends, surprised. Yoh shot him a look and told him to leave it until he was gone .The only thing that stopped the two boys from arguing was the fact that Tammy was giggling to herself. They turned and saw why: Len had fallen asleep with a very cheesed of professor stein looking straight at him. "Sid, if you please."The professor said as the undead teacher, Sid, walked into the room "LEN!WAKE UP!"Sid yelled, causing everyone to jump. Len awoke with a start, going a deep shade of scarlet at the fact he had fallen asleep." sorry "The very embarrassed Len mumbled as he got back to work. The rest just laughed at his hair which had spiked up at weird angles in his sleep. Yoh just shook his head and got on with his work.

That was how the day progressed .Len would fall asleep and Sid would wake him up. But he seemed in constant pain, closing his eyes and grimacing as if he had just been punched. Once or twice Tammy suggested he should see Nigus but he shook it off and replied with "it will heal. It always does."And although it was said with a smile, his voice was firm, suggesting that the matter was not to be ventured further into.

Len dreaded the end of the day. It meant he had to leave the company of his friends (the only friends he would ever have!) and go back to the hell that was surely going to be his downfall. He couldn't hear his friends shouting and calling his name, just his own frightened thoughts."Len, Len come back to earth "Yoh joked, waving a hand infront of Len's eyes who snapped immediately out of his daze." oh, sorry yoh I was...preoccupied "Len apologised ,running off home " what's his problem" Anna was about to tell her what had happened but he remembered his promise to Len

_Flashback_

"_yoh, one more thing before I go, no one is to know where I am. i will try and come to school so if i don't come within a 3 day period , panic .understand?"Len said flatly just as he approached the door way of the apartment. Yoh nodded as his friend left .The next few weeks were going to be very quiet_

_End flashback_

Len had reached the door,5 minutes late."Your late "His uncle said sending a short wave of terror washing over Len's body. His instincts were screaming at him to leg it , run for his lfe but that was not his way .En approached him with a cruel smile on his lips, His fiery orange eyes burning deep into Len's soul ."Looks like i have to teach you a lesson brat "He smiled as he went for his nephews throat."You try walking 4 miles with no shows "Len retorted angrily, glaring defiantly at his uncle "i was going to go easy on you but not now. You stupid brat"En shouted, lashing out at Len. Ginny walked to her uncle's side, grinning maliciously at her cousin who was panting heavily."Shall I uncle?"She grinned."Yes, take him down there and restrain him "Len was terrified at these words and backed up against the wall shaking his head in fright .The evil pair just grinned at him. Len closed his eyes as he felt himself being kicked in the ribs, kicked down the stairs and slammed into the door. He moaned slightly as his body hit the basement door .Len's conscious was slipping rapidly now, his vision ebbing away leaving a dizzying blackness. The half-conscious boy felt himself being lifted off the tiled ground and on to a stone wall, spiked chains digging into his small wrists as he was suspended in mid-air "the Tao dungeons "He thought .Len didn't need to open his eyes to know where he was, the oppressive feeling he was getting told him that fact.

As Len drifted out of consciousness, he felt a sharp pain in his left cheek. Len's eyelids snapped open as his cousin and uncle glared at him "I need you awake" En growled viciously .His nephew nodded weakly. He had no more strength, no more defiance to stop his uncle from doing whatever he had in mind for the vulnerable shaman. "Ginny, get the devices "En said, indicating the poker and coal on the other side of the room. Len was paralysed with fear, shaking his head, eyes wide and frightened. The evil pair grinned at his expression, lips curled into a smile." P-please d-d-don't"En's nephew stammered ,fully aware of his current situation. Ginny continued smile as she picked the white hot poker up and placed it on Len. A angered expression flitted across the torturers face: the fabric had prevented as much pain as it should his rage , En tore his nephews shirt and nodded at Ginny to start again. She nodded a reply eagerly and lowered the beam back into the coals until it was as white as snow. Len's body shook violently as the beam made contact with his skin.A pain flared through his veins and he writhed in agony but the spikes on the chains restraing him dug futher as he let out a heart breaking wail of pain.

Jun and Ran remaind upstairs, silent as they heard the boys screams, the psychotic laughs of En and ginny and the sizzling sound they heard as the poker made contact with Len's battered body. After hours of this excruciating pain that Len had to endure, the trio emerged from the basement. Tears streamed down the youngest's burnt face in silent agony .En smiled in satisfaction .But he had better plans for the tortured soul of his heir. Much better. Ran shot her brother in law a look of disgust as he kicked Len up the stairs "And don't come down till morning "he yelled as Len fled back to his box.

When ran was certain that En was asleep,she gathered some sleeping liquid and padded to the attic where her son could hear his muffled sobbing and it broke her heart .Covering her nose, Len's mum wafted the smell into the 's eyelids flickered and shut over his golden eyes as he fell into a fitful stared at her son , shaking her head was still crying but he didn't realise it."why can't En leave him he did was try and find another way of living"she thought to herself, wiping the tears from Len's eyes as they fell in a bruises and burns covered his limp left his attic and crept back to bed

A pain pounded in len's head as he struggled to lift his eye lids and wake himself he uncurled his body and lent on his right arm he felt a burning sensation in the back of his throat as he coughed violently. Feeling woozy he, checked his watch and leapt out of his uncomfortable position .Its was 5 miniutes to fumbled with his school shirt buttons as he half- ran,half-stumbled out the doors and onto the rocky sharp pebbles dug into the sick boys feet as he continued on down " if I run , I can only be 2 hours late"

It had taken him 3 full hours to reach the school slammed the door open to his class, with the heavy sickness feeling still in his stomach "What have I told yopu about the door Len "asked his teacher. Len flinched and his eyes widened as if he was expecting some sort of punishment "don't look so worried .But for the lateness ,detention "Len practically whimpered as he heard this but made no objection .Yoh eyed him carefully ,surprised at Len's appearance. And he wasn't the only one. Maka was horrified and surprised by Len's reaction. "I wouldn't waste the time sitting down, lunch is about to go. "Stein continued. But Len's couldn't hear him. His world was black and empty as the sickness became overpowering. There was a gasp as Len fell to the ground unconscious, crying silently .But everyone saw his tears .Nigus rushed immediately to his aid, feeling his forehead for his temperature. She recoiled her hand instantly and listened to his breathing. It was hoarse and shallow ,as if he was struggling ."He needs urgent medical attention! "She exclaimed. Trey stared on in disbelief "Surely detention isn't that scary "Professor stein joked but this was no laughing matter.

When Len eventually awoke he was in the hospital room. He tried to get up put he was pushed down "you have a severe case of the fever Len, you have to rest" Nigus said ignoring Len's attempts to get out "can I at least know the time" He replied "4:15,school finished an hour ago. There's nothing to worry about" She added , noticing the ever-growing fear in the 11 year olds eyes "no..i-I have to g-get b-b-a-ck "Len protested , ducking under nigus's grip and darting out of the room. He had to get back else he was dead .

Back at the Tao residence En Tao was fuming .Len was 3 hours late! He was about to send a hunter spirit after him when his nephew appeared at the door , panting and struggling desperately to breathe .Although he felt terrible he still had a shred of hope and defiance left in him so he stood to face his uncle ."your late again! "En snapped "I had detention because I was late "Len retorted, eying his uncle with caution "he's unpredictable "Len thought "so watch out "This defiance unnerved En so he swung at his glaring nephew, knocking him against the wall" Looks like someone didn't learn his lesson last night "a look of pure malice spread across his face as he watched Len go rigid with fright. But Len was determined not to let his uncle break his spirit without a fight."Do your worst "he breathed, ignoring the shrieks coming from his mum and sister. This was a battle of the wills, whoever broke first lost. But Len had a feeling he would break first. The hulking monster infront of him was taken back by his confidence-it unnerved him "Tonight "He decided "Tonight the drug will be applied"

"do you really think that you can actually beat me, you pathetic little brat. You have no weapon, no defence .You stand no chance "En mocked but Len stared, his cold stare unwavering, heart beating fast "what gave you the impression I was going to fight "He replied casually, unnerving his uncle still. It took En a full 5 minutes to figure out what his nephew was saying "oh, so that's the game you want to play? Well so be it" En whispered, his voice dangerously thin. For the first time since his arrival at this never ending hell, Len smiled confidently at his confused family. Tears brimmed in Jun's eyes as she turned her head. Neither woman understood what Len was up to but they weren't going to have to guess long for En barked furiously at Ginny "Take him down the room. And don't be so gentle "Ginny was about to drag Len back off to the eerie dungeon but the young shaman walked there wasn't about to be made a fool of and that was certain.

Once again he was chained to the wall with spikes digging into his skin. But something was different "oh the spikes are now electrocuted so your time here will be most relaxing" En smiled expecting a horrified look on the Tao's face, a shriek of terror at least. But nothing except..."~there's gonna be a day when your living in the hall of fame~"was the whisper that came out of his lips .Ginny and her father exchanged puzzled looks as the tune changed "~this aint a song for the broken hearted~"There was a rattle of chains as Len lifted his head, grinning from ear to ear as he continued to whisper to himself "what ?don't like my music taste "He laughed. The pair's mouths dropped."Gag him!"En yelled .He was furious .Len should be screaming in pain, not singing! Once gagged Len's confidence diminished rapidly. But he wasn't going to lose and as his uncle lifted the poker, which shined a brilliant white from the length it had been left in the burning coals, he looked straight on at it,his face a grim mask of determination .He held his shallow breath as the familiar burning sensation flowed through his veins , suppressing a scream of agony. After all his uncle would win .Volts of electricity shocked him –it hurt him more than he expected .there was a sickly cracking sound a he realised that Len had broken his leg trying to escape his uncle. A new kind of pain stabbed him. Subjected to the poker, electricity and broken foot the boy's resolve lasted 3 hours .He couldn't hold it any more .The pain was unbearable ."ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH "he screamed as the blood trickled in an endless red river down his shivering body."Release him "En nodded. He had got what he was after so why continue? He turned to see the child sprawled out on the floor as the chains the restrained him were taken of and e fell to the ground. Len's mind was overcome with the grief he felt from his defeat .En kicked the battered 11 year out the door as he legged it towards his attic. When he was assured by one of the servants that Len was out of earshot he grabbed Jun and growled in her ear "Tonight jun. Tonight you must drug him, he is getting to confident "Jun's blue eyes lit up with shock but she nodded for fear of the fact that en would probably beat her.

Len was nursing his injuries when Jun walked up stairs with a tray of drinks." Hey, I thought you might like something to drink "She laughed, handing Len the black coke with the drug in it. He snatched the drink and drank it. The doshi cried as her little brothers eyes lost the glimmer of hope that used to be there. He looked so venerable, so weak. This was _her _fault. Once again she obliged to her abusive uncle's wishes "so this is what the drug does "she murmured. Len fell to the ground with a thud as the drug took more effect."I'm sorry Len, I truly am. This shouldn't have happened" she whispered, stroking her brothers head as he slept. Crying, she left the room with guilt swimming in her head .En pulled her a side again and demanded "Did you do it?"She nodded, tears staining her cheeks.

Len woke up with a dizzying pain in his forehead. It was 1 more day until he could leave .But he couldn't even find the hope that it was going to come. He continued his routine as usual ,being late for school once again .But instead of slamming the door wide open, he crept in and took his seat, unnoticed."Has anyone seen len?"Professor queried after an hour."I'm here" He was answered by Len who had been extremely quiet in the last hour so that no one would notice him. Stein was amazed at this but continued as if nothing had happened. But that didn't mean he wasn't concerned. Every so often he would look at his pupil, studying his breathing rate, his bruises .His loss of hope .That was what worried him the most: Len was a normally confident, hopeful child who never gave up. Before him stood a lost, upset and hope-less child .He blamed the fact that Len was back home .Yoh had told him about the letter.

At lunch Len's plate was the only one that still had food on, the full meal. Nothing was missing from his plate at all."He's not eaten for the past 3 days, is something wrong? Maka asked. Yoh just looked at her sadly."What's up Len? You're not getting cold feet because of the test" kid teased but he received no reply from his almost identical friend.

2 hours later and it was time for Len's last night at the Tao residence. He continued the same after school routine. But this time he didn't argue when he got back to his house, just ran up the stairs .En smiled secretly to himself, ignoring the accusing glares he received from the others."The drug is working "He thought.

Len was hunched up into a ball when it happened. He could hear shouting coming from below him so he crept down and watched the argument his uncle and sister were having" this is going to far uncle. Len has been here only 2 weeks and he's been beaten until he's blue. You have shattered his will. Haven't you gone far enough?"Jun glared was ENraged and prepared to swing at his niece who braced herself. Len dashed down the stairs as soon as his uncle raised his fist. Jun didn't open her blue eyes and prepared for the worst. But the worst never came. She opened her eyes and stared horror stricken at the sight of her brother's mangled body. He had protected her even after what she had done .Jun gasped , thinking that Len had been killed but she saw his stomach rise and fall slowly and was reassured. She ran away .En left, leaving the abused child alone in the friendless darkness.

"We're leaving for 5 days?!"Jun practically screeched."But we can't Just leave him""we can" En glared .Then he spotted Ran edging towards her son, trying to help "If you help him you will join your husband in the spirit world "He yelled .Ran backed away."We have to leave now "He said calmly as he grabbed the taxi he had ordered and pushed his family alone. If he had turned back he would of seen the single tear run down Len's cheek.

3 days later and there was no sign of Len at school. Yoh was panicking as he remembered Len's warning " If I'm not back by 3 days ,worry! It's been 4 days!"Yoh shouted. He was shot weird looks across the class as he said It. "oops .Say Tammy I'm going over to Len's house to check on him "He said to Tammy who was very worried about her meister. She nodded .

The day ended and Yoh dragged Tammy to Len's house .It was deserted , save a small , crumpled body which he recognised as his best friend's. Yoh shook his unconscious friend but to no avail. Tammy watched. Len's battered body showed signs of torture. His clothes were drenched in scarlet blood as he moaned softly. Yoh was about to signal to Tammy to ring an ambulance but there was no need; she had already whipped out her phone and dialled it arrived ,both children were relived .Nigus shook her head sadly as she said to them "child abuse,the worst thing on this earth in my opinion ,and so close to Christmas"Everyone agreed .Yoh sighed and wondered aloud "But what happened to him""Maybe len will tell you "Tammy suggested."Maybe"yoh said as he followed the ambulance down the was going to be a hectic Christmas!

**AU:hi did you like it. Was it to long, to short .Just right let me know . I spent 5 days righting this and my friends on moshi hadn't seen me for weeks so that's how much dedication i put into my story. REVIEW!**


End file.
